


Мироздание смеётся над нами

by bfcure



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Gen, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 02:05:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6834580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хелен Магнус узнаёт, что её дочь жива.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Мироздание смеётся над нами

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KisVani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/gifts).



> Для Кисы Ванской. С днём рождения! <333

Деклан успел закончить два отчёта из пяти, когда в его кабинет влетела Эшли, чудом затормозив у стола и ничего не сбив по дороге. Деклан невольно подумал, что Джеймс даже на том свете оценил бы, что две старинные китайские вазы остались целы. Но, наверное, надо перестать лениться и переставить их куда-нибудь, от греха подальше.  
  
— Ахтунг! — выпалила Эшли и плюхнулась на стул. — Мэйдэй! Свистать всех наверх!  
  
— Гигантский кальмар и разумные скаты всё-таки устроили революцию? — спокойно поинтересовался Деклан, начиная печатать третий отчёт.  
  
— Нет! — замахала руками Эшли, подпрыгивая на стуле. — Мама узнала, что я жива, и через пять минут будет здесь. Ну, или через десять, если нам повезёт.  
  
У Деклана вырвалось непечатное ругательство: умирать в самом расцвете сил за утаивание важной информации от Хелен Магнус не входило в его планы.  
  


***

  
  
— Ну, и куда мы направляемся? Только не говори, что в лондонском Убежище есть секретный бункер, — проворчала Эшли, стараясь не отставать. Бежать с пятилитровой канистрой питьевой воды наперевес было сложновато, хотя Деклан, как джентльмен, ещё две канистры и рюкзак с консервами взвалил на себя.  
  
— Джеймс начал его строить еще в тридцать девятом.   
  
— Ладно, допустим, мы там спрячемся. А тебе не приходило в голову, что мама может попросить отца телепортировать её прямиком туда?  
  
— Для этого Хелен и Друитту нужно знать, что это место существует.   
  
Деклан ухмыльнулся и надавил ладонью на неприметный квадрат на стене в коридоре, открывая тайный проход в узкий коридор.  
  
— Ух ты, — присвистнула Эшли.  
  
— Быстрее. Нам ещё с дверью в бункер возиться, а она тяжелая и заедает, зараза.  
  
— Ты потерял пульт?  
  
— Тридцать девятый год. Никакой электроники, только старая добрая гидравлика и механика, Эш.  
  
— Вот это я понимаю: строили на века, — саркастически заметила та. — Может, разбудим Мавануи и улетим в гости к одному очень симпатичному капитану?  
  
— Она — как Боливар. Двоих не поднимет.   
  


***

  
  
С дверью действительно пришлось повозиться: старый механизм поддавался неохотно, и тут вампирская сила Эшли определённо пригодилась. Тем не менее, закрыть дверь оказалось намного труднее, чем открыть, и когда замок щёлкнул, Деклан бросил рюкзак на пол, включил фонарик и благодарно улыбнулся.   
  
— Как ты думаешь, Хелен хватит трех часов, чтобы успокоиться?  
  
Эшли пожала плечами.  
— Я маму пять лет не видела. Поэтому не имею ни малейшего понятия, прости.  
  
— Надеюсь, от Убежища останутся хотя бы руины, — задумчиво протянул Деклан.  
  
— Я бы на это не рассчитывала.   
  
— Ладно. Где-то за тем стеллажом должен быть генератор.   
  


***

  
  
Генератор заработал не сразу, но всё-таки заработал. Деклан нашёл в одном из шкафов одеяла и подушки и устроил на полу что-то вроде гнезда.  
  
— Всё это очень подозрительно, — прокомментировала Эшли.   
  
— В смысле? — удивился Деклан.  
  
— Ну, странно, что моль на эти одеяла не позарилась…  
  
— Возможно, потому, что в нашем Убежище моль не водится? Меня другое интересует. Кто сообщил Хелен, что ты жива? Какая сволочь нас сдала?   
  
Эшли потупилась.  
— Кажется, я знаю ответ на это вопрос…, — вздохнула она и продолжила: — э-э, на прошлой неделе я вломилась в лабораторию Тони Старка…  
  
— Что?!  
  
— Нечаянно! Вообще-то я хотела переместиться в Портленд, а попала… туда. И ты никогда не догадаешься, кого я там увидела!  
  
— Тони Старка? А что, это логичное предположение, если учесть, что он — хозяин лаборатории.  
  
— Там был Тесла. Не спрашивай, что он там забыл, но он меня… тоже увидел.  
  
— А потом вас поймал с поличным Тони Старк?  
  
— Меня — нет. Я телепортировалась.   
  
— И ты считаешь, что Никола рассказал об этом Хелен?  
  
— Я в этом уверена.  
  
Деклан покачал головой.  
— Это вряд ли. Никола не стал бы рисковать — его отношения с Хелен и Друиттом и так достаточно…  
  
— … высокие?   
  
— Сложные.  
  
— Треугольник?  
  
— Многогранник. Я думаю, это твой старший младший брат проговорился.  
  
— Шон? У него Ник и Адалинда, ему сейчас не до семейных воссоединений. Ещё версии есть?  
  
Деклан задумался.  
— Ну, если только…  
  
— Наш дорогой Уилл, — закончила Эшли. — Выйдем отсюда — загрызу.  
  
— Кровожадная ты моя.  
  
— Тебе же вроде нравится мой маникюр?   
  
Голос Эшли звучал несколько угрожающе, поэтому Деклан просто молча кивнул.   
  


***

  
  
Через два часа Эшли надоело сидеть на одном месте, и она отправилась изучать содержимое многочисленных полок. Деклан прислонился затылком к стене и попытался заснуть.  
  
В итоге ему удалось задремать, но идиллия продлилась недолго — Эшли плюхнулась к нему на колени, размахивая каким-то выцветшим снимком.  
  
— Смотри, какой интересный, практически семейный портрет! — воскликнула она. — Никогда не видела такой фотографии у дяди Джеймса.  
  
—Это дагерротип, — автоматически поправил её Деклан.  
  
— Да какая разница! — отмахнулась Эшли. — А кто стоит рядом с ним?  
  
— Хелена Уэллс. Она тогда была его женой.  
  
— Ух ты. Не знала, что дядя Джеймс был женат. Уэллс, Уэллс… Знакомая фамилия.  
  
Деклан фыркнул.  
— «Война Миров». «Человек-невидимка». «Машина времени». Тебе это о чём-то говорит?  
  
— Ни фига себе! Герберт Уэллс на самом деле женщина?!  
  
Деклан застонал. Хоть бы Хелен побыстрее разнесла Убежище и обнаружила их с Эшли. Потому что, судя по маниакальному блеску, поселившемуся в глазах последней, краткой версией истории он не отделается…


End file.
